Loveing You
by The Vampire Akasha
Summary: A collection of poems about Draco and Hermione. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger. They are characters that came from the ingenious mind of J.K.

A/N: This is just a simple little poem I wrote that I plan to add on too later. It's in Hermione's point of view about her feeling toward Draco. Hope you like. Please Review.

I Don't Love to Hate You

I love to hate you

Because I know

That if I love you

It will get

Out of hand

We come from worlds

That are so different

Your blood is pure

My blood is mud

How could we be?

That's why I pretend

To hate you like I do

For if you knew

You would push me away

I would regret it forever

Because you would forget me

Now I see that

We could be

For you stand before me

Smiling understandingly

Looking perfect in my eyes

No words are said

As you bend your face

To mine

We kiss lovingly

No regret in my mind

Now I know that I don't

Love to hate you,

I love to love you

My one and only

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or things in this story.

A/N: It is a poem of Draco's regrets about his kiss with Hermione in my first poem in this group. Hope you like. Review and give writing tips. Please, please, please.

Regret 

Regret

I feel it

In the pit of my stomach

I regret what I said

A few days ago

What if that kiss

Was not meant to be

We're so different

So opposite

You were born

Into a world

So different

From this one

Yet you belong

In it

I know that

This world is my home

I am a Malfoy

We were not

Meant to touch

Or even cross paths

Yet I believe I'm falling

Head over heels

For an

Intelligent,

Perfect,

Beautiful,

Hermione Granger

I don't regret

My love for her


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this poem but the words.

A/N: A poem of how Pansy saw Draco and Hermione kissing in the first poem. Enjoy and I'd like it if you'd review to. Reviews make me happy.

I Saw Them Kissing 

I stand in this

Corridor

Frozen in place

Not knowing

What to do

How could he

Do this to me

He told me

He loved me

And I,

Being a fool

Believed him.

Now he stands

With this horrid

Mudblood

Clinging to his side

She is unworthy

He is a traitor

I was loyal

To him

I kept the

Parkinson

Name well

By befriending

A Malfoy

Now it comes back

And bites me

In the face

I thought that

I had a chance

With this one

Perfect boy

But I was

So wrong

He lied to me

And now I cry in this

Corridor for

I saw them kissing

And now I'm sad

Because I stand Alone

In a corridor

Watching the boy I love

And the girl I hate

Kissing and I want to scream

The beast inside me

Wants to fight

But I run because

I saw them kissing


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this poem but these words.

A/N: This one is a poem of a dairy entry by Hermione as she speaks of Draco and herself. R&R. Enjoy.

Dear Diary 

Dear Diary,

I confide in you

Because I know

That no one

Can be trusted

No one can

Know the real me

Because if they knew

They would laugh

Everyone thinks of me

As only a brain

A girl who thinks well

It's easier to be

Wrong but

I have to be right

Because if I'm not

They will know

That all I was

Was a pain

That is not all I am

I'm an artist,

A writer,

And a human being

But only one has ever

Seen me as these

He is so perfect

So beautiful

My Draco Malfoy

So at least I know

That I'm not just a brain

Now you know why

It is you I confide in

Hermione Granger 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, wish I did but I don't.

A/N: This is just a simple poem of Hermione looking back at what happened in poem one. Enjoy.

**At Midnight**

At midnight we met

And tenderly kissed

I learned how I

Felt about you

At first I thought

You were an arrogant prick

Than I saw your

Softer side

And I knew you weren't

All that bad

I was just as bad to you

I was rude,

Cruel and hateful.

Now I see

We are the same

Misunderstood,

Unable to show

Who we really are

I am an artist,

You are a musician

And yet,

Everyone knows me as

A brain

And you, a royal pain

We stood in an

Empty corridor at

Midnight

Together we kissed

Learning the truth of

Each other

Who we are,

What we are

At midnight

We learned each others

Deepest secrets

At midnight

We found the truth

And at midnight

We fell in love;


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words of this poem and I could only make a nickel off them on ebay.

A/N: Draco 's nagging question to Hermione.

I Send You This Note 

I write down these

Words and

I send you this note

To tell you how I feel

Because I can not

Speak these words

To you.

I love you Ms. Granger

You're perfect

You're great.

One week has passed

Sense that night

When we kissed

And still I feel

Like someone knows

As if someone saw

Tell me if you love me

I'll be reassured

It might be my mind

Playing tricks on me

We lingered

So close

Ms. Granger

Tell me what happened

I send you this note

For I want to know.

I send you this note

For the answer

To the question

That bites at my mind…

What do we do now?


End file.
